Don't Go (Butterfly)
by Park YeonChan
Summary: Dan ketika mataku terbuka, aku merasa tengah bermimpi ketika mataku menangkap sebuah objek indah berada di pangkuanku. Malaikat kah? / EXO ChanBaek/BaekYeol GS


**_._**

**_I'll follow you even if it's at the end of the world,_**

**_Just take me with you,_**

**_My only beautiful butterfly_**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Don't Go (Butterfly)**

by **Park YeonChan**

**.**

**.**

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : Park ChanYeol and Byun BaekHyun

Inspired by : Don't Go (Butterfly) [EXO's song]

Disclaimer : This story just from my own weird brain

I just borrow ChanBaek and other persons as cast (._.v)

.

.

Warning!

GenderSwitch, random, typo(s)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**-Park ChanYeol-**

"PARK CHANYEOL TIANG BENDERA!"

Ugh . . .

Suara ini sungguh menggangu kedamaianku.

Setelah suara melengking itu membuat tubuhku terpaksa terduduk di ranjang, aku mendengus dan membaringkan tubuhku kembali.

Dasar gadis pengganggu.

Tidak bisakah melihatku santai sedikit?

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian─

"PARK DO BI JERAPAH BODOH! Cepat bangun atau bokong seksimu itu terkena tendanganku!"

.

.

BRAK!

Dengan sangat mengenaskan, daun pintu itu tergeletak tak berdaya akibat tendangan maut gadis cerewet ini.

Oh, ayolah. Ini baru awal liburan musim panas, Zhang Yi Xing.

Aku segera menutup kepalaku dengan bantal sebelum terkena tamparannya.

"YA! Ini sudah siang bolong dan kau dengan santainya berbaring disini!? Kau pikir kau pangeran dan aku pelayanmu, hah!?"

"Boleh juga seperti itu, _noona_," ucapku dengan nada sarkastis.

Yixing _noona _–gadis cerewet itu- dengan paksa menarik bantal yang menutupi kepalaku.

"Seenaknya saja! Cepat bangun atau kau bernasib seperti pintu itu!" Jeda sejenak. "Ah, dan segera perbaiki pintu itu!"

"Ya! Kau pelakunya tapi kenapa harus aku yang memperbaikinya?"

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, jerapah!"

Aku mendengus dan memberinya tatapan tajam. Dasar _noona _sialan. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapanku dan dengan santainya melangkah pergi.

Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _noona_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fiuh, akhirnya pintu keramat ini sembuh.

Berkali-kali terkena tendangan Yixing _noona_ tidak membuat pintu itu patah semangat. Ya, seperti hancur berkeping-keping misalnya?

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di sebelah pintu kamarku. Siang ini Yixing _noona _memang ada janji dengan temannya. Yah, setidaknya aku terlepas dari nenek sihir itu untuk beberapa jam saja.

Sebenarnya, aku hanya anak tunggal. Yixing _noona _adalah kakak sepupuku dari Changsa, China. Dia berada disini untuk mengejar pendidikan di universitas. Dan dengan sangat antusiasnya, Ibuku mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku. Karena orang tuaku tinggal di luar Seoul dan aku tinggal disini sendirian, jadilah Yixing _noona _menemaniku.

Aku berada di universitas yang sama dengan _noona_. Jadi, aku dan Yixing _noona _sering berangkat bersama. Seringkali juga orang-orang mengira Yixing _noona _sebagai kekasihku.

_Bitch, please_. Mimpi apa sampai-sampai kekasihku seorang nenek sihir.

Zhang YiXing memang gadis yang manis. Dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklat tua, _dimple_ yang muncul saat ia tersenyum dan tubuh ramping bak model. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya, apalagi ia memiliki sifat keibuan dan pandai memasak. Hanya saja, ia akan berubah menjadi seram kalau seorang Park Chanyeol mulai berulah.

Dan, hey, untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Hanya untuk membunuh kebosananku? Tetap saja hawa yang panas dan cuaca terik membuatku bosan dan tak nyaman.

Terima kasih, _noona_. Kau membuatku tidak betah berada di rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatasi kebosananku.

Duduk di bawah pohon.

Tak ada yang menarik selain angin segar disini. Yah, lumayan untuk melupakan betapa menyebalkannya musim panas.

Sudah setengah jam aku berada disini sambil mendengarkan musik dengan _headphone_-ku.

Aku memperhatikan langit yang cerah dan hampir tak ada awan yang menghiasinya.

.

.

SRAK! BRUK!

_Hell_

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat ketika aku merasa sesuatu menimpaku.

Namun─

"Nggh…_appoyo_…"

─sebuah rintihan merdu menghampiri pendengaranku.

Dan ketika mataku terbuka,

aku merasa tengah bermimpi ketika mataku menangkap sebuah objek indah berada di pangkuanku.

Malaikat kah?

* * *

.

**_Your wings movements, my attraction to you_**

**_Your hand gestures seem like you're telling me to follow you_**

**_You sit lightly like a waltz and I can't take my eyes off of you_**

.

* * *

.

.

.

_Wait_, seorang gadis mungil?

Mata yang berbentuk sabit dengan kristal kecoklatan itu.

Hidung mungil itu.

Bibir _cherry _yang mungil itu.

Wajah mungil dengan pipi _chubby _yang merona.

Surai coklat tua bergelombang itu.

Dan tubuh mungilnya ini─oke, aku terus menyebut kata 'mungil' sejak tadi. Dan aku tak berbohong, dia memang mungil─menurutku seukuran siswi SD.

Tapi, hey, ada sedikit yang janggal disini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya gadis mungil ini jatuh dari pohon?

Dan tunggu dulu, pakaiannya ini . . . _white mini dress_, bandana telinga kelinci berwarna putih, white slippers, dan sayap kupu-kupu?

Cosplayer kah? Semacam Tinkerbell, mungkin?

* * *

.

**_Where did you come from?_**

**_Where are you going?_**

**_Are you kindly came out here to meet me?_**

**_._**

* * *

Ia menatapku sambil mengerjapkan mata indahnya itu. Benar-benar gadis yang polos.

"_Ahjussi_ . . ."

Baiklah. Panggilan yang keluar dari mulut si mungil ini membuatku seperti tersambar petir. Apa aku terlihat setua itu? Oh, bahkan aku baru lulus SMA setahun yang lalu. Bahkan sebelum suara beratku ini –yang orang bilang seperti _ahjussi _tua- keluar.

"Hey, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh dari pohon? Kau memanjat pohon? Sejak kapan kau berada di atas sana?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit berlebihan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan sayapku. Aku masih dalam tahap belajar terbang," jelasnya sambil tetap memandangi irisku─apa tadi dia bilang? Terbang?

"Hahaha . . . Aku tau imajinasi anak-anak memang tinggi."

Dia masih menatapku seperti anak kecil yang baru mengenal dunia. Kekeke, lucu sekali.

"Dimana rumahmu, mungil? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bisa-bisa orang tuamu mencarimu."

Yah, lumayan bisa mengatasi stress belakangan ini.

Dan telunjuknya pun ditegakkan.

"Satu? Apa itu nomor rumahmu?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

"_Aniyo, Ahjussi_. Rumahku ada di atas sana."

.

.

.

.

.

_Dafuq_? Di atas katanya? Pohon atau langit yang dia maksud?

"Mungil, bukan waktunya bercanda. Bagaimana jika orang tuamu khawatir? _Kajja_, beritahu aku alamat rumahmu."

Dia menggeleng dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal.

"_Aniyo, Ahjussi. _Rumahku memang ada di atas. Aku terjatuh karena tidak bisa mengendalikan sayapku saat latihan dengan teman-teman."

"_Jeongmal_?"

Kemudian aku membelai pucuk kepalanya.

Namun ada yang janggal. Bandananya bergerak seakan-akan itu telinga kelinci sungguhan.

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dan bukan hanya telinganya yang bergerak, sayapnya juga─

"_Ahjussi_, aku ingin belaian lagi~ Aku suka dibelai~" pintanya dengan nada manja.

_Dafuq_. Musim panas membuat halusinasiku menggila.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Taman ini mulai sedikit ramai. Tapi tidak ada yg heran dengan kostum gadis ini. Bisa saja mereka berpikir dia seorang cosplayer.

Mungkin saja aku terlihat seperti seorang _pedophile_ sekarang. Dengan seorang gadis mungil polos berada di pangkuanku yang terus-terusan minta dibelai ini . . .

"_Ahjussi_~ Lagi~ Mumumu~"

Dan tiap kali senang, telinga kelinci dan sayapnya –yang ternyata sungguhan itu- terus bergerak. Bahkan belom sempat aku tau identitasnya. Mungkin jika kejadian barusan ditelaah, mana mungkin anak manusia jatuh dari langit. Setega itukah orang tuanya hingga melempar anaknya ke langit? Pemikiran konyol.

Dia merangkul leherku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Oke, ini mungkin sedikit membuatku ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

_Pedophile _kau, Park Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu, mungil?" ujarku sambil tetap membelainya.

Dia melepaskan rangkulannya tiba-tiba. Dan kulihat sayap di punggungnya lenyap.

Lalu menjawabku dengan antusias, "Baekhyun!"

Nama yang indah. **Baekhyun**.

"Baiklah, Baek. Bisa kau beritahu darimana asalmu?"

"Animaland!"

Hmmm, seperti negeri fantasi. Kukira dia benar-benar malaikat yang berasal dari surga.

"Tempat apa itu?

"Negeri para peri!" Sudah kuduga.

"Kenapa kau punya telinga kelinci?"

"Aku termasuk spesies Bunny Fairy! Aku masih kecil, masih dalam tahap belajar, aku ingin jadi Rabbit Fairy nantinya!"

Bunny? Bayi kelinci? Pantas saja masih seperti anak SD. Makin dewasa berarti makin seksi─hentikan pikiran kotormu, Chanyeol.

"Bukan telinga kelinci saja, _Ahjussi_! Aku punya ekor kelinci!"

Ia bangun, berbalik dan . . . ekor? Terlihat seperti kapas seukuran bola tenis bagiku.

Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak memegang ekornya dan─

"Kyaaa! _Ahjussi_, _appo_!" Pekiknya membuat semua orang yang berada di taman itu melirikku tajam, ada pula yang berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

Bagus. Kau telah dianggap mencabuli seorang gadis muda, Park Chanyeol. Apalagi gadis ini memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Ahjussi'.

Aku lalu merangkul pinggangnya dan menariknya, membuat ia jatuh di pangkuanku lagi.

"Ssstt… Jangan berteriak, Baek," bisikku di telinga kelincinya yang tiba-tiba berdiri kaku setelahnya.

Setelah orang-orang berhenti melihatku, aku bertanya lagi, "Sayapmu bisa menghilang?"

"_Nde_. Akan menghilang jika sedang tak kugunakan." Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "_Ahjussi_, jangan ditarik keras-keras."

Aku tersenyum. "_Mianhae_, kupikir ekormu palsu."

Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Kekeke, dia lumayan empuk.

"_Ahjussi_, aku bingung bagaimana caranya pulang. Aku belum bisa terbang dengan baik. Latihanku gagal," keluhnya dengan ekspresi murung.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau sementara kau tinggal di rumahku? Aku akan merawatmu. Dan kau bisa latihan terbang di sekitar halaman rumah." Yah, berlama-lama juga tidak masalah.

"_Jinjjayo?" _tanyanya antusias.

"_Nde_. Tapi sebelum itu, jangan memanggilku 'ahjussi'. Panggil aku Chanyeol _oppa_."

"Chanyeol ... _oppa_ …?"

.

"Chanyeol _oppa_~~ Mumumu~"

.

.

.

* * *

**_._**

**_You show off your elegant figure_**

**_My eyes naturally follow you each step you take_**

**_Your body movements quietly catch my eyes,_**

**_Your eyes are strong but soft,_**

**_Your small hand movements puts my heart in a whirl_**

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Oppa_! Aku ingin itu! _Kyeopta_!" Teriaknya ketika melihat kelinci di sebuah _pet shop_ saat kami akan menuju ke rumah. Ia menarik-narik lengan bajuku sambil memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa kau ingin membelinya? Bukankah kau juga kelinci, Baekkie?"

Kelinci ingin dibelikan kelinci?

"Aku ingin punya, _oppa_! Aku ingin!"

Ia melompat-lompat dan kulihat ia mengibaskan ekor kapasnya itu. Kelinci yang manis.

"Kau tidak perlu membelinya, Baekkie. Tinggal pandangi saja pantulan dirimu di cermin. Dan kau akan melihat betapa kau lebih imut dan menggemaskan daripada kelinci itu."

Sedetik kemudian, pipinya merona hebat. Lalu ia menunduk sambil menarik lenganku.

Kekeke, manisnya. Aku berhasil merayunya. Tapi, sungguh. Dia memang mirip kelinci.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Chanyeol _oppa_~ Aku ingin makanan itu~" pintanya manja sambil menunjuk kios _ice cream_ & _cupcake_ di seberang jalan.

"Baekkie lapar, eum?" Aku membelai dagunya dan kulihat ekor kapasnya berkibas lagi.

Ia mengganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil─oke, dia memang masih kecil.

.

.

.

"Ini apa, _oppa_?" tanyanya kebingungan melihat makanan yang baru saja kupesan.

"Ini es krim. Dan ini kue mangkuk." Aku memperkenalkan nama makanan yang asing baginya.

"Es krim? Kue mangkuk?" Dia masih menatap benda asing di hadapannya.

"Mau coba bagaimana rasanya?" Ia mengangguk lucu.

Kemudian aku mengeruk es krimnya dengan sendok dan menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu, _baby bunny_."

Dia membuka mulut mungilnya dan─

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _baby bunny_?"

"Nyam~ Enak, _oppa_~ Mau lagi~"

Wah, wah. Benar-benar manja.

.

.

.

"_Bunny_, pelan-pelan makannya."

"Apa, _oppa_?" tanyanya polos, tidak menyadari banyaknya krim dan remah kue di sekitar mulutnya.

"Kau menyisakan ini, Baek."

Entah setan apa yng merasukiku, aku bergerak mendekatinya, meraih dagunya dan─

"_Oppa_, geli~~ Aaahh~"

─menjilati sekitar bibirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Love came to me without knowing without warning, suddenly_**

**_I lost myself and my one and only soul in your deep image_**

**_Completely drunk in your body movements that I forgot to even breathe_**

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Uwwaaa~ Aku mulai bisa terbang, _oppa_~"

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat ia mengepakkan sayapnya yang membawanya kesana kemari.

_Beautiful butterfly_.

Entah perasaan apakah yang menyelimutiku.

Perasaan ini datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa kuketahui,

Tanpa peringatan.

Aku sangat senang melihatnya bahagia. Dan aku akan melindunginya dan merawatnya dengan baik. Selama yang kubisa.

Walaupun ini pertemuan pertama kami,

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang begejolak di dadaku.

Aku ingin mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?

.

.

.

"_Oppa, _ayo dorong lagi," pintanya ketika merasa ketagihan bermain ayunan.

"Hmm, kau senang, Baek?" Aku mendorongnya, membuat ia kembali berayun-ayun.

"Sangat senang!"

Aku berhenti mendorongnya. Tanganku bergerak meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kuistirahatkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"_Oppa_, kenapa berhenti?

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, Baek."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Waktunya mandi, _baby_."

Aku menggedongnya di punggungku ke kamar mandi─eits, aku tidak akan mencabulinya. Aku hanya memberitahu kalau ini adalah waktunya mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmmm, kenapa sunyi sekali?

Aku bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. "_Baby bunny_, apa kau sedang mandi? Kenapa tidak ada bunyi sama sekali?"

KRIEETT

_Wut da heck_

.

.

.

Baekhyun─

"_Oppa_, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya benda itu bekerja," katanya polos─ah, tidak hanya kata-katanya, tapi tubuhnya juga polos tanpa busana─astaga, mulusnya gadis ini.

"_Oppa_, kenapa tidak menjawabku? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda itu."

_Shit._

Baekhyun, kau membuatku ingin berbuat macam-macam padamu.

Ekor dan telinganya bergerak-gerak seperti tak sabar menunggu jawaban.

KRIIEETT

Ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dan aku merasa akan dihabisi karena dianggap berbuat mesum terhadap gadis mungil ini.

"Chanyeol, sebentar lagi aku akan membuat makan malam dan─"

Habis sudah kau di tangan _noona_mu, Yeol.

"─KYAAAA! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA GADIS INI!?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Appo_, _noona_. Kau jahat sekali," gerutuku sambil mengelus pipiku yang jadi korban baku hantam ini.

"Seharusnya kau ceritakan dulu padaku, Yeollie."

"Cih, bahkan belum membuka mulut kau sudah menghajarku."

"Hehehe… _Mianhae_, Yeol~"

"Yixing _eonnie_, Chanyeol _oppa_~"

"_Nde_, _chagiya_. _Waeyo_?" Yixing _noona _membelai kepala mungil Baekhyun dan─oh, apa Yixing _noona _belum menyadari kalau Baekhyun ini bukan manusia?

"Aku lapar, _eonnie_~"

Yixing _noona _terkekeh kemudian menarik tangan kecil Baekhyun, mengajaknya ke ruang makan.

"Hhhh… Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan nyaman dengan wajah babak belur begini?"

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu kamar, telinganya melambai-lambai seakan menyuruhku mengikutinya. "_Kajja, oppa_. Kita makan!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"_Eonnie_, bolehkah aku tidur bersama _oppa_? _Jebalyo_~"

Yixing _noona _sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Baekhyun, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tentu boleh, _chagiya_."

"Eits, tapi ingat, Yeol. Jangan melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh padanya. Kau lihat, dia masih kecil. Memangnya kau mau disebut _pedophile?_"

"_Arasseoyo, noona_." Haha, aku memang seorang _pedophile_, _noona_.

"_Jaljayo_, kelinci manis."

Yixing _noona_ mengecup kening Baekhyun sayang, lalu meninggalkan kamarku. Sepertinya dia sangat senang dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Sayangnya dia belum tau Baekhyun bukan manusia. Memangnya waktu memandikan Baekhyun dia tidak sadar? Oh iya, _noona _kan memang pelupa, kekeke.

"Baekkie, kemarilah._" _Aku menepuk area ranjangku yang kosong.

Dengan semangat, ia berlari dan menerjangku. Dia memeluk dan menciumi lenganku. Hehe, kelinci pintar.

"Baekhyun."

"_Nde, oppa?_"

"Aku tau ini pertemuan pertama kita, tapi aku ingin terus bersamamu."

"**Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun.**"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "**Aku juga sayang ****_oppa_****.**"

.

.

.

* * *

.

**_Please don't escape from my vision,_**

**_don't disappear even when morning comes_**

**_The walk I dream of,_**

**_you are my one and only beautiful butterfly_**

.

* * *

**_THE END_**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Yaay! YeonChan comeback dengan ff -abal- baru XD

Masih inget Crimson kaga? (Readers : Apaan tuh? Semacam merk jamban kah?)

Belom sempet update Crimson, soalnya feel-nya ilang tiba-tiba, dan malah geregetan bikin songfic

Gak tau sih, Yeon emang selalu dapet ide cerita kalau ada lagu

Makanya di Crimson saya juga terinspirasi dari lagu, Mungkin aja Yeon bakal bikin banyak songfic nantinya

Tapi, ada satu ide cerita yang gak terinspirasi dari lagu, semoga Yeon bisa nulis fic.a

Belakangan saya lagi sibuk karena tugas yang tiap hari ada, maklum, saya masih awal di SMA :v

Bicara soal Baekhyun, saya emang suka Baek yang punya image kelinci. Menurutku kelinci lebih cocok daripada hewan lain.

Dan bicara soal saya nistain bias sendiri *tunjuk pedo* #digampar

Maaf ye, bang Yeol tercinta. Saya emang suka pas Baek manggil Yeol 'oppa', Yeon juga suka pas Yeol oppa jadi pervert XD

Oh iya, saya ini suka yaoi kok, cuma belom ada ide buat bikin ff yaoi, apalagi saya lbh suka GS

Kemarin ampe temen SMP minta dibikinin fanfic yg main cast.a mbak Jiyeon gara2 dia tau Yeon suka nulis fic (gara2 gak mau buka aib, bilang.a ff Junhyung x Hara, padahal ChanBaek) :v

Bukannya Yeon gak suka straight, Yeon suka-suka aja, cuma kok harus mbak Jiyeon toh

Yeon liat muka.a mbak Jiyeon yg flat itu lho gak ada ide yg melintas #ditendangJiyeon

Udah ah, ngebacot aja, kagak jelas pula

Sampai jumpa di ff saya berikutnya~

.

.

Review juseyo~


End file.
